The present invention relates to a pile mesh fabric. More particularly, this invention relates to a pile mesh fabric with mesh network of thread and pile from the network of thread.
Sports mesh is a well-known material for many applications. Contrary to the regular fabric, the sports mesh has relatively large holes across its surface, which is suitable for ventilation and partial look-through. Since it is not woven closely, the sports mesh is also light in weight. With a proper choice of thread for the mesh, the sports mesh is strong and light enough to be used in a lot of applications including sports equipment.
On the other hand, the pile on the surface of carpets has a long history since sometime between the 4th and 2nd millennium BC. The pile rises from the surface of the weave at a perpendicular angle, and gives a three-dimensional structure and smooth touching to the base weave.
Usually, the fabric with piles was used for the clothes of the fall and the winter since it provides some extra warmth to the cloth.
The application of pile to a sports mesh is desirable in some applications. The outlook or utility of the sports mesh can be facilitated by adding the piles. The fabric would be able to make to be even more fashionable with piles.
Accordingly, a need for a pile mesh fabric has been present for a long time. The invention is directed to solve these optimization problems to combine the two features and satisfy the long-felt need.